Not Fair
by Ehliena
Summary: There's another Batman Movie coming out. Tim isn't impressed by who's in it.


"So there's this new Batman movie coming out," Tim casually said as he entered the room. "Everyone's in it but me."

"Tt," Damian replied, not even taking his eyes off of his phone, "That's expected Drake."

"Everyone's in it?" Dick clarified, "Even Jason?"

"No, not Jason," Tim admitted, "But you two are."

"It's expected," Damian pointed out. "Grayson is the hot one who brings in all the fan girls. I am the one who can appeal to the younger demographic because I am a child who can kick all of your butts. We bring in more audiences than you or Todd do. It's all about business. You should know that Drake, you are slated to take over part of Father's company."

"I still don't understand why I'm never in any of the movies!" Tim complained, mostly to Dick since he seemed more sympathetic than Damian. Then again, Damian was ignoring him. "I mean, you're in most of them."

"Hey, I might be in most of them, but I only play bit roles."

"And you were also in those series," Tim pointed out, completely ignoring Dick's protest.

"You were in them too!"

"Only for a short time," Tim said. "And whenever anyone says 'Robin' you're the one people think of!"

"They link me with the scaly panties," Dick groused. "It's not really something to be proud of."

Tim glared at him. Damian just kept on playing on his phone, not really minding the older boys since he didn't see the need to join in such a frivolous argument. Drake's insecurities probably stemmed from his portrayal in that one movie as him becoming Joker's pseudo-son anyway.

"At least Jason isn't here-"

"You called, pretender?" Jason asked as he casually strolled into the room.

"Jason!" Tim said, his brow furrowing. "How on earth are you here? Last I heard, you were half-way around the world."

"Well, you guys said my name three times." Jason said. "

What?"

"Nothing," Jason said quickly. "So, what's this about a new movie? Am I in it?"

"No, but those two are," Tim jerked his thumb at the two in particular. "Again."

"Don't sweat it pretender," Jason ruffled Tim's hair, "You should be used to being forgotten in mass media. I mean, at least you were in the animated series, I wasn't."

"You had a cameo in that last series, Todd." Damian informed him.

"A cameo as a dead member of Dick-face's team," Jason complained. "Which only served to explain why Timmers here got stuck in a lousy squad."

"True," Damian agreed, "Which is why Drake should not complain that he isn't in any of the movies since he was in the series, and Grayson has no reason to complain at all since he was in almost all the media portrayals of Batman. It's my turn to shine, but ultimately, we all know that Grayson will star in most, if not all, of the incarnations of Batman as Robin. He was the first, after all."

The older Robins stared at Damian. For such a self-involved brat, he knew his stuff, and what's more, he expected it.

"Damian!" Dick exclaimed as he tackled the boy and hugged him for all he was worth, which was, admittedly, a lot, "When did you get so smart?"

Tim and Jason inched their way out of the room, knowing full well that if they stayed, Dick would turn his attention to them and they would never get to leave. Damian glared at their cowardice as he tried to break free from Dick's grasp. Then again, this was probably the least he could do for them, seeing as how they weren't included in the movie.

* * *

It was early one night, when the Batgirls talked about the upcoming animated Batman movie. Technically, Stephanie just invaded Barbara's room and dragged Cass along with her.

Steph: I can't believe they're making another Batman movie with Dick and Damian in it.

Cass: ...

Steph: Don't you think it's unfair? The boys get everything.

Cass: Barabara was in a movie and some of the series. You had a cameo in the last series.

Steph: Yeah, but that's different! I mean, there was a girl Robin in another movie! And she wasn't even part of Earth Prime!

Cass: We're not part of Earth Prime anymore.

Steph: That's not the point!

Cass: ?

Stephanie sighed. Cass may not have been the best with words, but she sure could express herself without them.

Steph: I... it's just not fair! Tell her Barbara!

The two girls stared at Barbara, who completely ignored them. In fact, Barbara didn't even seem to have heard them, at all. Her computer was occupying her whole attention. Strange for Barbara, who was usually the person everyone went to talk to, to disregard them.

Steph: Oh yeah, we don't exist.

Cass: We will.

Steph smiled at her friend's reassurance. She knew that Cass was right, there was no way that they wouldn't exist forever. Stephanie held her smile as they disappeared, never really being there in the first place.

Barbara looked up from the screen and smiled. She might not have heard or known the two girls had been there. She wouldn't even know them now. But somehow, the air around her made her feel great. She shut down her computer and stretched.

It was time to suit up and be Batgirl again.

* * *

Note: Originally posted on AO3

So they're complaining about the upcoming Batman Vs Robin animated movie. I can't wait for it to come out!


End file.
